conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ivalice
I am just wondering, but why was Ivalice founded in 1323? That was before the Age of Discovery. You also say that Ivalician is the national language, but I can't see any Ivalician words anywhere on any article. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The Age of Discovery was a time when mass exploration occurred. There's nothing to say that the isolated exploration trip didn't occur before then. Call it a group of radical thinkers. And we'll call Ivalician a local dialect of English. Like American, which is drastically different than British. Woogers 15:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, where do you see Ivalician as a language? I removed that reference a long time ago, I believe, as a part of my fixes to join the NRW. Woogers 15:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) OK then. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Can Occitania open an embassy in Ivalice? HORTON11 22:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Feel free. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Would you be interested in opening one in Occitania? HORTON11 23:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I spose, why not? Preferably near a LI stop. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Most embassies are located along Avenue des Hellènes, which is close to Edith-Cavell Station. HORTON11 23:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Or you could get one in nearby Rue Gamble, if your government has the money. HORTON11 23:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Rather than wasting taxpayer money, I'll go for 106 R. Edith-Cavell, if it's available. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That one is fine. HORTON11 23:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Making one in Norman? Lower prices if you grab from the year... oh i dont know... 1950s? Most embassies located on Windy Avenue or Republic Avenue. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I spose. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I GET IT NAO *Yotsuba Koiwai: Capital of Ivalice *Yotsuba's Translation: Four Leaf Clover - Popular Ivalician Symbol *'Ivalice': A Final Fantasy World (You Like Final Fantasy?) *CONCLUSION -- You like the Comic Yotsuba&! and Final Fantasy AMIDOINGITRIGHT? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) All of my no. The Yotsuba bit it is right, though. And I chide your use of the word comic, but that's a technicality. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Now I think about it I Alice is in Final Fantasy, but, no, that's not where I got that from. You're not thinking wide enough. The internet can't help you. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I am just wondering if there are any nations still currently active in the Nearly Real World. Could you please let me know in the talk page of the Kingdom of Helvore? It would be greatly appreciated! Javants (talk) 10:26, January 19, 2016 (UTC)